(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recliner, typically referred to as mechanic's creeper, and more particularly, to an expandable pull-out creeper practical for use during a car repair work that has two recliner cushions sliding one under the other and conveniently receivable to save storage space.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional creeper for use during repair work is a mobile board on which the mechanic lies when examining or repairing the chassis of a car or the bottom parts of a machine. A creeper for this purpose generally comprises a narrow elongate recliner body equipped with wheels. Because conventional creepers for this purpose are commonly not collapsible, they occupy much storage space when not in use. Therefore, it is inconvenient to keep, transport, and store this kind of creepers.